Let's get to business
by LylyRin
Summary: CrowleyxDestiel, pretty much only smut, PWP.


None of them were really sure how they had ended up like this (even Crowley, though he wouldn't ever admit it out loud, of course), the three of them pressed against each other, biting and licking whatever skin they could get their mouths on, but as they got closer and closer to their release, their brain seemed to shut away any questioning thoughts.

It had started with Crowley pinning Dean against the wall, whispering dirty stuff in his ear and enjoying his reaction, enjoying the small whines and shudders that came from him, and with Castiel getting frustrated (and jealous) that Crowley, out of all people, was having his way with _his _Dean so he stepped in, grabbing Dean's face and kissing his lips harshly, biting and licking his lower lip. Dean sighed happily against Castiel's mouth and Crowley smirked to himself, sneaking behind Castiel and pressing him and Dean against the wall, earning groans from the both of them.

Crowley then pressed his lips against Castiel's neck, biting at the soft light skin while Dean awkwardly tries to turn around, finally succeeding and pressing his mouth against Cas' as soon as their eyes connect. As Cas continued to kiss Dean, he felt rough hand against his chest, fumbling with his shirt before he groaned in annoyance (or so he said) and turning around quickly, grabbing Crowley and pushing him against the wall, right next to Dean.

After staring at each other for a few seconds, Crowley gave him his trademark smirk, daring him to do more and that's when Cas snapped. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him furiously while Dean couldn't help but watch and be extremely aroused for some reason. Crowley then grabbed Castiel's shoulder and pushed him away, whispering hoarsely "let's get to business"; both Dean and Castiel shuddered at that and Castiel nodded slightly, grabbing Dean's arm and pushing him right up against the wall, again. He slid his hands down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his underwear enough to free his length while Crowley grabbed Cas' ass hungrily, pressing kisses against his neck and smirking when he groaned, his hands fumbling slightly with Dean's pants.

Crowley then ripped Castiel's clothes off with what Dean would his "demon mojo" just as he had reached Dean's length, making them both groan. Crowley chuckled deeply at that while Dean began panting because Cas' hand on his dick felt so good, it felt surprisingly so much better than usual. Crowley ghosted his hands across Castiel's chest, every now and then running his fingers along his nipples, making his breath hitch.

Castiel then tried his best to continue jacking Dean off because he can't help but want to pleasure _his_ Dean but it's getting really hard with Crowley's hands doing weird (enjoyable) stuff to his chest and ever so slowly inching closer and closer to his own length while he feels Crowley's somehow unclothed growing hard-on against ass every now and then. As Castiel realized that Crowley was now completely naked, he turned around harshly, freaking out slightly, and Dean did the same before pressing himself against Cas' back because he didn't want him to stop and he pretty much _needed_ the whole of him at that moment. He then began kissing his neck and practically humping Cas as Crowley smirked and chuckled huskily, whispering "you should take care of that, don't you think, Castiel? " and nodding towards Dean.

Castiel had a hard time thinking straight because having a needy Dean rubbing against him actually felt good and he wanted more of him, of course, but he also wanted more of the man in front of him. After a few seconds, he finally mumbled over Dean's moans "you take care of me, Crowley" and then Dean bit his neck, making him moan and making Crowley laugh huskily, adding "of course I will, now turn around" with a soft chuckle.

He then did as he was told, turning around and looking straight into Dean's eyes, staring at his reddened face, his opened mouth and his half-opened eyes. Cas pressed his back against the wall and kissed his plump lips hungrily, biting at his lower lip and pressing his tongue into his mouth, caressing Dean's and yanking his pants and underwear down so he could continue what he was doing earlier. Dean whined against Castiel's mouth and his hips began snapping forward by themselves because god fucking damn it, Cas' hand on his dick felt so good and for some reason, knowing that Crowley was just behind them, pleasuring Castiel, it made the whole thing even better.

He should've felt bad for turning into such a slut for those two but he couldn't help it and Crowley brought his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them slightly because the two others were too busy eating each other's face out and when he figured his fingers were wet enough, he somehow sneaked his hand behind Dean, pressing the three of them against the wall even more and trailing his fingers along Dean's opening while his own length is pressing against Castiel's ass, making the both of them groan.

Castiel then has a hard time continuing jacking Dean off but he somehow managed to keep going because Dean's face and moans at the time were all worth it. Crowley kept rubbing himself against him, enjoying his groans and shudders and he thrust one finger inside of Dean, watching his mouth open as a long whine left his mouth. Crowley smirked, satisfied, and paused for a while, making Dean whine and Cas groan. He chuckled and said "this is really cute, but I want to have some fun too, boys" before grabbing Castiel's chin and kissing him.

Cas stilled slightly, confused for a few seconds before kissing him back while awkwardly sticking his fingers in Dean's mouth, who understood exactly what he wanted so he then started sucking on them, coating them with his saliva. Cas pulled his fingers away before reaching behind him and grabbing Crowley's erection, rubbing his fingers against it to lube it up and enjoying the small groan coming from Crowley's throat. He pressed Crowley's length against his own opening, bracing himself for the burning sensation to come as Crowley sunk into him with a loud groan.

Feeling left out, Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pressed it against his own length, sighing at the contact. Crowley pressed his chest against Castiel's back, pulling his finger out of Dean before grabbing Castiel's hips, clenching them and tentatively snapping his hips up. Castiel let out a loud groan and at the same time, Dean grabbed Crowley's arms, pulling the both of them towards him and moaning as Cas' erection pressed against his.

Cas then weakly wrapped his hand around both of their length, trying to keep the same rhythm as the one Crowley had set and looked up slightly, watching Dean press the back of his head against the wall as his eyes were closed, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. Cas pressed his face into Dean's neck, his breathing becoming more and more erratic as Crowley continued thrusting back and forth and biting the skin on his neck.

Dean let out a particularly loud moan as his eyes snapped open and his body shivered, coating his and Castiel's hand with his seed. Watching Dean come undone like that almost made him come but what truly made it for him was a spent Dean falling to the floor and wrapping his mouth around his length, sucking and lapping at its head. Crowley was the last one to come, almost squishing Dean between the wall and Castiel's hips with a notably harsh thrust inside of him.

As they were all coming down from their highs, Crowley pulled out his spent member from inside Cas and chuckled slightly when he saw him shudder. Cas pulled Dean up awkwardly and walked him to bed before turning back around, only to realize that the King Of Hell was now gone.

* * *

_It's really been a while since I wrote gay smut (or since I wrote anything in third person actually haha) so I apologize if there's some... Hiccups, I guess haha. Anyway, thank you for reading~ _


End file.
